plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare/Gallery
This is the gallery for Garden Warfare. Promotional images PvZ Gamescom 04 WM.png|An All-Star faces a Chomper PvZ Gamescom 03 WM.png|An Engineer fights a Sunflower PvZ Gamescom 02 WM.png|A Scientist vanquishes a Sunflower PvZ Gamescom 01 WM.png|A Foot Soldier makes a getaway GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|A Chomper prepares to feast GardenWarfarePromo1.jpg|A Bonk Choy fights a Browncoat Zombie GardenWarfarePromo2.jpg|A large group of zombies GardenWarfarePromo3.jpg|The four different plant classes (from left to right) Chomper, Sunflower, Peashooter, and Cactus PvZ GW E3 Screens 05 WM.jpg|Sunflower, Cactus and Chomper take on a Gargantuar with the help of a Scaredy-shroom PvZ GW E3 Screens 06 WM.jpg|Sunflower and Disco Zombie with a Backup Dancer GardenWarfarePromo5.jpeg|A promotional image Lava chomper.jpg|An image showing a Count Chompula Frozen cactus.jpg|An image showing an Ice Cactus Robo sunflower.jpg|An image showing a Metal Petal and Electrician Snow pea reveal.jpg|An image showing an Ice Pea YETI ZOMBIE REVEAL.jpg|An image showing the Yeti Zombie Electric Sunflower.jpg|A Power Flower fighting an Welder Bomber Imp.jpg|An Imp Punt Garlic Drone.jpg|Garlic Drone Zombie costume.jpg|Arctic Trooper Zombie costume 2.jpg|Super Commando Zombie Costume 3.jpg|General Supremo Plants vs Zombie Garden Warfare Character Select.jpg|A beta image showing that the plants can be customized Descarga (9) 87655.jpg|Customizing an Ice Pea Descarga (10) 76543.jpg|Customizing a Future Cactus Images (32).jpg|Customizing a Hot Rod Chomper Images (33).jpg|A Fire Pea Images (34).jpg|An image of the Zombie Team customized Images (36).jpg|A Foot Soldier, an All-Star and a Scientist being launched Images (38).jpg|Power Flower, Hot Rod Chomper and Fire Cactus customized and ready for fight Descarga (13).jpg|A image of the trailer Images (54) 64735.jpg|Customizing a Mystic Flower SHOOTERSGONEWIERDS.png|The slogan in the Trailer Zombdown.jpg|The four new Plants released in the Zomboss Down update (from left to right) Armor Chomper, Sun Pharaoh, Bandit Cactus, and Law Pea Consumables.jpg|The new Plant consumables introduced in the Zomboss Down update GrassEffectPromo.jpg|Another promo for the game (parody of Mass Effect) PvZGWPromoAlly.jpg|A promo for the game having a customized Tank Commander and Camo Ranger 8-bitPvzGWLogo.jpg|8-bit Logo in the PC Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare trailer Flyshooter.jpg|A promo for the Playstation version (pun of Sly Cooper) Casket.jpg|Another promo for the Playstation version (pun of Rachet and Clank) Unchomped.jpg|Another promo for the Playstation version (pun of Uncharted) Grassprincess.jpg|Final promo for the Playstation version (pun of Fat Princess) Plasma_Pea_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Plasma Pea Legends of the Lawn DLC teaser Alien_Flower_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Alien Flower Legends of the Lawn DLC teaser Chomp_Thing_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Chomp Thing Legends of the Lawn DLC teaser Jade_Cactus_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Jade Cactus Legends of the Lawn DLC teaser Centurion_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Centurion Legends of the Lawn DLC teaser Sanitation_Expert_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Sanitation Expert Legends of the Lawn DLC teaser Paleontologist_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Paleontologist Legends of the Lawn DLC teaser Golf_Star_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Golf Star Legends of the Lawn DLC teaser Other images Images (28) 7564.jpg|Image of the Sticker Shop Images (56).jpg|A Sunflower putting down a Heal Flower PvZ Plants.png|A Mystic Flower planting. Notice the plants you can select on the right PvZ GW Zomboss slots.jpg|When the Zomboss Slots land on three of a money bag or diamond in a row, Zomboss gets angry and orders the slots to spin again Lose connection.jpg|What happens when you lose connection to the internet in multiplayer Stickerclosed.jpg|The sticker shop is closed IMG 0840-1-.JPG|A wording error in the Sticker Shop (Note:It should say Antlers, not antlers) Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 'Chum Rush' Trailer|'Chum Rush' Trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Official E3 Reveal Trailer|Trailer Plants vs. Zombies E3 2013 Press Briefing Recap|Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Gamescom 2013 Teaser|A teaser for the game Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare - Boss Mode Trailer Extended Version|Boss Mode trailer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode|Behind the Scenes of Boss Mode Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Gardens and Graveyards Mode|Gardens & Graveyards Mode Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - PC Announcement Trailer|PC Announcement Trailer Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare -- PlayStation Reveal Trailer BUGS BUNNY EASTER EGG! - PvZ Garden Warfare (HD) In-Game Trailer|In-game trailer, starting the game on an Xbox One